Love like a rain
by UchihaHakun
Summary: Mereka saling mencintai, namun gunjingan orang lain tentang hubungan mereka membuat Sakura gerah. Terlebih, ia merasa Sasuke tak pernah menyentuh dirinya, hingga saat Sakura tahu apa alasan lelaki itu, Sakura merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia didunia. Diluar itu, kehidupan mereka selanjutnya menjadi drama menyentuh bagi seluruh orang yang menyaksikan kisah cinta mereka.


**Love like a rain**

 **By:UchihaHakun**

 **fhitrirahayuhakun present.**

Naruto belongs to Mashasi kishimoto

...

Sasuke Uchiha X Haruno Sakura

Mature area

Oneshoot.

...

Kurasa... itu awalnya. Disana, ketika sebuah buku yang kucari tak kunjung ku temukan. Aku mulai frustasi, kenapa dosen bermarga Hatake itu memberi kalimat serumit ini? sastra yang ku pelajari tengah membuatku kesulitan sekarang, aku bagai terkurung di dalam sini, perpustakaan universitas konoha.

Kuakui, aku menyukai fakultasku. Jurusan yang kulalui dalam kurun waktu tiga setengah tahun terakhir. Sastra, mungkin orang lain berpikir bahwa sastra tidak akan menjamin masa depan untuk para lulusannya. Kebanyakan lebih memburu ekonomi ataupun hukum, arsitektur juga kedokteran. Namun ketika aku jatuh cinta dengan suatu hal, aku selalu akan menyukainya.

Meski terkadang banyak kendala, bukan berarti aku harus menyerah begitu saja. Yah... ini sungguh-sungguh, namun kali ini aku cukup merasa jenuh. Semua buku yang ku buka tak satupun membahas materi yang ku butuhkan, siapa yang bisa kumintai tolong, dan kurasa aku menyerah untuk hari ini.

Rasa jenuh sudah menggerogoti seluruh moodku, meskipun kakiku terus berkekiling dan mataku terus menyusuri rak demi rak, tetap saja buku milik Zizuna sira tidak bisa kudapatkan. Kuhela napasku putus asa. Entah karena aku tidak fokus lagi, atau karena aku yang kelewat lelah, tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol lengan mahasiswa lain. Oh sial! Terjerambab adalah hal pertama yang aku tebak setelah ini, namun...

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf," Ia yang tersenggol tubuhku tadi berucap pelan, aku hanya mengangguk. Hei bukankah aku yang bersalah?

Ia tersenyum serta membantuku membenarkan posisi, mata sehitam jelaga ini... Uchiha Sasuke? aku yakin itu, siapa yang tak mengenali pemuda tersebut? jurusan kedokteran yang kerap mencetak prestasi gemilang. Terkenal ramah dan sangat baik namun begitu tegas, berwibawa dan ningrat. Dia Uchiha tunggal, dan tentang citra miliknya, sebagian telah terlihat bukan. Kurasa semua yang mereka katakan memanglah benar, aku sedikit membungkuk saat ia mulai melangkah, sejenak iapun membalas bungkukanku tadi. Kepalaku menoleh kecil mengantar punggung itu hilang di balik rak buku-buku tebal di beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Hujan... Siang ini setelah hampir empat jam berkutat dengan pencarianku yang terbilang sia sia, buku itu tidak ada! Dengan perasaan malas aku membuka payungku dan mulai meninggalkan tempat tadi. Semoga aku cepat mendapat bus di halte, lelah rasanya membayangkan jika aku akan pulang dengan cuaca seburuk ini. Memang hari yang berat, itu yang aku simpulkan.

Dalam langkah pertamaku, aku terkesiap ketika dengan tiba-tiba seseorang menerobos masuk dalam lingkup payungku ini. Gerak reflekku lantas melihat padanya, di tangan kiri ia membawa sebuah map berwarna hijau tosca, dan tangan kanannya telah bertengger menggenggam payungku.

"Maaf, tapi bolehkah aku menumpang hingga parkiran? Profesor Sarutobi menugasiku mengantar berkas ini, aku bisa mati jika ini sampai basah, kau tahu sudah satu jam lebih aku tak melihat ada yang membawa payung," Ucapnya terdengar agak kikuk. Ia Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang sempat kutemui di perpustakaan. Mendengar penjelasan singkatnya tentu aku mengerti, perlahan tangan kiriku melepas payung tadi serta membiarkannya mengambil alih hal itu.

Dengan naluriah aku hanya mampu memeluk buku yang kubawa serta mengangguk kecil, bisa kulihat dari ekor mataku ia tersenyum, dan dalam jarak sedekat ini aku yakin dengan sangat, ia terlihat sangat menawan. Aku tidak akan mampu menutupi kekagumanku atas paras sempurnanya. Namun aku juga sama sekali tidak berniat macam-macam. Niatku hanyalah menolong, tidak lebih dan juga tidak kurang.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku menoleh heran ketika ia berhenti, matanya melirik bahu kananku yang sedikit basah, dengan gerak cepat yang bahkan tak kusadari ia telah menyampirkan jas seragam mahasiswa kedokteran miliknya di lenganku. Aku cukup terkejut tentu saja, ia memiliki empati yang baik. Lalu lagi-lagi ia tersenyum kecil dan berucap;

"Maaf..." Yang hanya mampu kubalas dengan anggukan disertai rasa kikuk, juga bercampur rasa aneh akan perasaan canggung yang entah darimana datangnya ini.

...

Pernahkah kau menangis karena bahagia..? Ini tiga bulan pasca Uchiha Sasuke mengetahui namaku, mengenalku, kerap bertemu dan saling sapa. Tepatnya mungkin suatu keajaiban, ia bisa mengingat gadis sepertiku, aku yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Aku yang juga tidak sesupel gadis-gadis lain. Aku Haruno Sakura yang bahkan tidak terlalu mudah membaur dengan siapapun.

Dia mengingatku. Nyatanya Uchiha Sasuke bersedia berada dalam lingkup pertemanan yang sama. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, mengenal Sasuke menjadi nilai sendiri bagi kehidupanku yang cukup membosankan.

Dia pandai membangun suasana, aku merasa nyaman saat mendengar ia bercerita. Kala melihat ia tersenyum atau sekedar menyapaku, siapapun pasti tidak akan menyangka, terlebih ketika ia berkata;

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Apa yang mampu kulakukan? Tidak percaya tentu! Ia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya? Gadis biasa yang bahkan tak memiliki banyak teman, dia begitu tinggi jika di jajarkan denganku bukan? Tapi itu semua nyata. Sorot mata tulus yang kulihat itu akhirnya hanya mampu membuatku mengangguk bersedia. Bahagia... beruntung? Mungkin semua orang hanya menganggap hubunganku dengannya hanya sekedar keberuntungan layaknya menang lotre.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat untuk semua orang menyorotku sebagai bahan pembicaraan. Mulai dikenal di kalangan anak-anak kampus sebagai pacar dari Sasuke nyatanya membuatku risih. Terlebih ketika bisikan-bisikan tak menyenangkan itu akhirnya sampai juga di telingaku.

"Aku berani taruhan, Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tak serius padanya,"

"Bisa kupastikan Sakura akan begitu saja di campakan,"

"Lihat bagaimana tak sepadannya mereka, aku penasaran apa Sakura merayu Sasuke habis-habisan?"

"Jangan-jangan ia juga memberi harta paling berharganya untuk Sasuke, "

"Ia tak lagi suci?"

Dan sekelebat kata-kata itu mulai membuat hatiku bergemuruh. Apa mereka begitu melihatku rendah? Tapi memang sulit dipercaya jika Sasuke benar-benar menyukaiku, dan semua omong kosong anak-anak yang menganggapku merayu Sasuke itu salah besar.

Bahkan laki-laki itu tak pernah sekedar memeluk atau bahkan menciumku! Tidak sama sekali, skinship yang ia lakukan tidak lebih dari genggaman tangan ketika kami berjalan berjajar. Serta usapan lembut pada rambut merah mudaku yang kerap kurasakan pada kepalaku saat ia mengantarku pulang. Mungkin semua yang dikatakan orang lain akan tak seriusnya hubunganku dan laki laki itu benar adanya, aku mulai berpikir apa kami pantas disebut sebagai sepasang kekasih? Ia bahkan tak pernah menyentuh bibirku.

Dan Ini telah setahun berselang, ia kini menjadi dokter di sebuah rumah sakit. Meski kami telah lulus dari universitas konoha, kerap kali gunjingan dari beberapa orang yang kukenal dulu sebagai teman seangkatan kuliah serasa makin menjadi. Aku benar-benar gerah, apa aku memang hanya bahagia pada satu pihak? Iya aku bahagia bersama Sasuke, tapi dia? Aku takut ia tak pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Apakah Sasuke menganggap aku adalah hal penting bagi hidupnya atau tidak. Nyatanya aku hanya takut, seperti sugesti yang membuat pikiranku melayang pada hal-hal buruk atas hubungan kami.

Aku sangat mencintainya, sungguh. Namun jika terus seperti ini, yang ada aku hanya terjerat dalam rasa takut. Takut aku tidak sebaik yang harusnya Sasuke dapatkan. Suatu asumsi yang sekarang kuakui salah besar, Sasuke tidak menyentuhku itu bukan karena ia tak mencintaiku! Tapi karena ia sangat mencintaiku serta menghormatiku. Apa sekarang aku tak pantas menangis bahagia? Ketika Sasuke datang bersama Ayah dan ibunya lalu tersenyum tulus pada Ayah dan Ibuku lalu berucap;

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku," Uchiha Sasuke... Aku tak lagi bisa menahan semuanya, aku langsung menghambur mendekap tubuh tegapnya dengan tangis bahagia, dan untuk pertama kali sejak kami saling mengenal juga menjalin kasih, ia mengecup keningku! Sensasi yang di timbulkannya bahkan melebihi apa yang ku bayangkan selama ini, Tuhan... Begitu terhormatnyakah aku di mata Sasuke? Ia bahkan tak berani menyentuhku ketika status kekasih kami sandang? Inikah rasanya sangat di hargai... Aku merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia.

...

Enam bulan setelah kami menikah, dan tiga bulan usia kandunganku hasil benih dari Sasuke. Aku bahagia? Sangat. Bahkan jauh diatas kata bahagia, Pagi ini, tentu membuatkan sarapan bagi suamiku itu. kulihat ia menuruni tangga sambil sesekali memainkan handphone di tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya menenteng jas serta tas yang akan ia bawa kerumah sakit. Ia memgenakan kemeja yang kusiapkan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sasuke selalu menghargai semua pelayananku. Sebagai istrinya, aku benar-benar selalu dibuat sangat nyaman. Merasa dianggap dan dibutuhkan.

"Pagi, Sakura." Sapanya singkat. Sasuke mencium pipiku sejenak dan melihat beberapa menu sarapannya pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi, anata." Aku menjawab sekenanya lalu memberinya segelas teh hangat untuknya yang mulai duduk. Satu usapan lembut ia hadiahkan di rambutku hingga ke pipi, isyarat ia berkata terimakasih untuk minuman kesukaannya.

Ditengah acara sarapan yang rutin kami lakukan, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang berbeda. Demi tuhan aku terkesiap kaget saat pisau selai yang kugunakan terlepas dari tanganku begitu saja. Menimbulkan bunyi benturan pada piring, kenapa seperti ini, Aku meremas perutku yang begitu sakit. Sasuke yang tengah meminum tehnya lantas berhenti dan memandangku heran.

"Ada ap..." kata-katanya sontak terpotong tepat saat ia dengan cepat berdiri serta menangkap tubuh limbungku yang nyaris terjerambab dari kursi kedalam dekapannya.

"Ya tuhan, Sasuke-kun... ahh," Aku merintih, demi kamisama perutku bagai terkoyak ribuan pisau. Ada apa denganku... Tangan kiriku berpegang pada meja kayu di hadapanku, tanpa sadar aku bahkan meremasnya kuat-kuat hingga aku merasa tubuhku melayang saat Sasuke menggendongku perlahan.

Aku bisa merasakan saat aku terhempas pelan di kasur ranjang kami, aku juga mendengar suara ia membuka kasar laci nakas di samping tempat tidur. Dan sedetik kemudian sesuatu terasa merobek kulitku ketika jarum suntik menancap sempurna di lengan kananku. Sayup aku mendengar suara isakkan lembutnya disertai kalimat yang memanggil namaku dengan suara khawatir, ia menangis, sungguh suaranya parau. Dan ntahlah semua gelap sekarang.

Aku tidak yakin berapa lama aku tertidur setelah itu. Mataku mengerjap pelan, suara volume tv di ruang tengah langsung menyambutku. Aku tersenyum sekilas, apa Sasuke tak kerumah sakit, bertanya-tanya dalam hati membuat penasaranku tak kunjung hilang. Dengan pelan aku menuruni ranjang, bisa kulihat ada bekas suntikan di lenganku. Benar, Sasuke memberiku obat yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa. Semua gelap saat itu.

"Anata..." Panggilku seraya berjalan perlahan, namun bukan Sasuke yang kudapati disana, melainkan sambutan hangat wanita paruh baya yang sangat kukenal. Jadi bukan Sasuke yang ada di rumah melainkan Ibunya, nyonya Mikoto, yang sekarang juga adalah Ibuku.

"Kau sudah bangun nak," Suara tulus itu keluar bersamaan terseretnya secara pelan tanganku ke soffa. Ibu terlihat memandangku sendu, ada raut sedih disana.

"Ibu, kapan datang?" Balasku dengan sopan. Ia tersenyum sekilas sambil mengusap kepalaku sayang. Rambut merah mudaku yang tergerai menyingkir dari pundak kananku kebelakang. Ibu, marapikannya.

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting kau baik-baik saja," Katanya. Suara itu sedikit serak dan helaan napasnya terdengar berat, sepertinya aku membuat mereka khawatir.

"Untung hanya kontraksi biasa Sakura, jangan terlalu lelah," Tambahnya lagi seakan tengah menjawab tentang pertanyaan 'apa yang terjadi' di dalam benakku. Akupun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kecil, melihat perhatian Ibu Sasuke membuat aku merasa disayangi.

Tentang penjelasannya barusan, aku berpikir. Seingatku, aku merasa tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat. Yang kulakukan kemarin hanyalah mengangkat beberapa pot bunga matahari ke teras balkon apartement kami. Apa itu yang menyebabkan aku merasakan sakit luar biasa tadi, astaga.

"Maafkan aku, nak." Bissiku dengan naluriah ketika kuusap perut rataku. Dalam hati aku merasa menjadi ibu yang ceroboh karena menyepelekan pekerjaan yang kuanggap kecil. Aku takut sekali jika dampaknya sangat terasa.

"Sekarang yang terpenting jaga kesehatanmu," Ibu meraih tanganku serta menggenggamnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menyesal, nampaknya Ibu Sasuke menjadi banyak pikiran karena kecerobohanku ini.

"Terimakasih Bu, aku yakin Sasuke yang memintamu datang. Maaf merepotkan,"

"Tidak, nak. Sasuke hanya meminta tolong, lagipula kau anakku juga sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, dan Sasuke baru meninggalkanmu bersamaku kurang lebih satu jam. Bagaimanapun ia memiliki pasien, dan Sasuke bilang kau akan baik-baik saja. Jadi ia pergi," Ucap Ibu Mikoto lembut, memandangku dengan isyarat agar aku tidak sungkan.

Bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang menantu, meski keluarga Sasuke sangat hangat padaku, tetap saja aku merasa sedikit canggung.

Bunyi dering handphone yang berasal dari dalam kamar menginterupsi pembicaraan kami. Saat aku hendak beranjak darisana, Ibu Mikoto malah menahanku. Lalu ia yang mengambil handphoneku dari dalam kamar sambil berkata bahwa itu telephone dari Sasuke. Betapa aku harus berbakti pada ibu mertuaku ini nantinya, dia sangat luar biasa baik.

...

"Kenapa kau tak menyuruh Ibu menginap disini saja, Sasuke-kun," Celetukku, aku menoleh sekilas padanya yang baru saja masuk ke kamar lantaran mengantar Ibunya hingga lobby gedung. Sasuke yang tengah melepas jam tangannya tadi lantas menyusul berbaring di atas ranjang tempatku membaca buku sekarang.

"Ayah akan ke Suna, ia bilang Ibu harus menyiapkan keperluannya nanti," kata Sasuke. Aku mengangguk-angguk pelan tanda mengerti.

Sasuke meninggikan posisi dengan bantal menghadapku, aku beringsut mendekat serta meraih kepalanya kedalam dadaku untuk ku dekap. Rasanya rindu sekali mengusap rambut hitamnya yang lebat, Sasuke sedikit heran atas sikapku namun juga tidak memberi penolakkan.

"Maafkan aku untuk yang tadi pagi, Sasuke-kun," Ucapku lirih ditelinganya, kubelai rambut hitamnya dengan pelan dan kukecup keningnya lama. Ia hanya diam dalam pelukanku sebelum pada akhirnya menyahut;

"Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati, sayang. Jagalah kesehatanmu dan jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat, aku hanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian," Sasuke beringsut, tak lama dari itu telapak tangannya beralih pada perutku, mengusapnya dan memindahkan kepalanya kesana, lalu sedetik kemudian ia mengecup lama bagian itu dengan mata terpejam.

"Sakura,"

"Hm..."

"Kurasa kita memang harus pindah kerumah Ibu untuk sementara hingga kau melahirkan," Kata Sasuke. Gerakan tanganku yang tengah mengusap lembut rambut hitamnya ini sontak berhenti. Kalimat darinya barusan membuatku bungkam beberapa waktu.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun," Tanyaku agak ketus, terkesan menuntut. Apa aku salah bicara, kenapa aku terkesan marah. Semoga Sasuke paham bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Aku merasa tiba-tiba moodku berubah lagi. Kudengar ia menghela napas dan menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau aman, disana ada Ibu yang bisa menemanimu," Jelasnya. Jujur jika aku boleh memilih, aku lebih suka tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke saja ketimbang aku harus pindah.

Walaupun itu untuk kebaikanku serta bayi kami sendiri. Namun aku merasa sedikit tidak setuju jika harus pindah kerumah keluarga Uchiha. Aku masih diam mendengar kalimatnya tadi, aku merasa ragu. Bisakah Sasuke mengerti perasaanku untuk kali ini, entahlah aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman jika harus satu atap bersama kedua orangtua Sasuke. Bukan apa-apa, hanya... kurasa tetap saja semua tidak akan lagi sama seperti ketika kami hanya tinggal berdua.

Sasuke manatap mata hijauku dengan tatapan memohon, apakah sekarang aku harus mengalah untuk menjaga perasaan suamiku serta keluarganya. Meski kuakui gagasan itu ada sepenuhnya karena mereka ingin aku selalu baik-baik saja. Kudengar pada akhirnya ia mendesah karena aku tak kunjung memberi respon, semua semata-mata karena aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hingga... ia meraih jemariku dan berdesis, "Ini hanya sementara hingga anak kita lahir,"

Setelah itu aku takkan mampu mengubah keputusan apapun, Sasuke menunjukkan ketegasannya sekarang. Dan ia tidak akan menerima sebuah penolakan, keputusannya sudah bulat dan mutlak. Lalu satu-satunya jalan adalah aku yang harus menurut terhadapnya.

...

Aku hanya mampu bermalas-malasan disini, rumah keluarga Uchiha. Rumah yang Sasuke tinggali juga sebelum kami menikah. Ini sudah lima bulan berselang dari saat pertama kali aku tinggal, di rumah sebesar ini, aku merasa mereka semua terlampau memanjakanku. Terlebih Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke.

Terkadang aku merasa jengkel sendiri, apa ini tidak keterlaluan? Aku bahkan tak di perbolehkan memasuki area dapur hanya untuk membuatkan Sasuke segelas teh hangat ketika pagi hari. Semua pelayan di rumah ini selalu melarangku untuk ini dan itu. Aku hanya mampu mengulum senyum, juga tak ingin mereka kena marah oleh Ibu.

Semua ini di mulai ketika aku membuat kuetart dua bulan yang lalu untuk ulang tahun Ayah mertuaku, entah apa yang salah dengan kandunganku saat itu, kontraksi seperti saat awal dulu kembali terjadi. Sasuke memarahiku habis-habisan karena aku membantah kata-katanya dulu. Kemudian semua orang memberi perlindungan extra akan hal itu hingga saat ini.

Hari ini aku merasa tubuhku terasa sangat ringan, sore dengan awan cerah yang teduh membangkitkan keinginanku memberi bunga di halaman belakang rumah siraman air, terlebih ketika aku melihat setangkai mawar terlihat layu. Mungkin bibi Chiyo lupa menyiramnya, aku berpikir sejenak, ah! hanya satu kali kan? Tak apa rasanya jika aku menyiram tanaman-tanaman itu, toh aku sehat dan sekarang aku ingin melakukan kegiatan. Berbulan-bulan hanya duduk-duduk atau sekedar berjalan keluar rumah rasanya terlalu membosankan.

Aku meraih sebuah selang yang tersambung pada keran air disamping pohon cemara. Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekat perlahan, mulai bersenandung kecil dan menyiram semuanya hingga matahari terbenam. Betapa ini sangat menyenangkan, aku tersenyum senang melihat mereka terlihat segar kembali, namun... ketika aku berbalik, senyum di wajahku bagai hilang sepenuhnya karena melihat sorot tajam mata itu, seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berada sekarang, tangan kirinya mengepal sedang tangan kanannya masuk kedalam saku celananya. Itu Sasuke, mata hitamnya memencarkan sorotan berbeda. Aku bergegas mengejar Sasuke ke arah ia berlalu, ia terlihat menahan amarah karena melihatku mengerjakan sesuatu.

Brak!

Pintu cokelat itu di buka dengan keras olehnya, pria yang adalah suamiku tersebut terlihat menakutkan dimataku saat ini. Tangan Sasuke dengan kasar membuka dasi serta kancing atas kemejanya, dan tanpa hitungan detik ia memasuki kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukanku. Sikapnya acuh dan terlihat enggan bicara padaku, ia marah... aku tahu! Tapi aku tidaklah merasa memiliki kesalahan besar. Aku tahu bagaimana keadaan tubuhku dan bayiku, aku tahu! Aku menyanyangi bayi Uchiha ini tentu saja. Bisakah Sasuke tidak kekanakan karena begitu overprotective padaku.

Aku memutuskan duduk diam di ranjang menunggu ia keluar, tak lama Sasuke benar-benar membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia masih tak melihatku, lama kelamaan aku merasa geram dan ingin menangis! Kenapa aku sangat cengeng disaat seperti ini.

"Anata, Kau marah padaku eoh? Aku hanya menyiram mereka, dan kau lihat aku baik-baik saja kan?" Kataku menghampirinya dengan agak lambat sembari menahan pinggangku menggunakan tangan ketika aku berdiri. Sasuke menurunkan handuk dari kepalanya serta menatapku tajam. Mata sehitam jelaga itu, mengintimidasi diriku dengan sempurna.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa sedikit saja mendengarkanku, Sakura!"

"Sasuke-kun, semua baik baik saja! kau tak perlu berlebihan!" Balasku dengan nada sedikit tinggi, sungguh aku tak ingin kami bertengkar, namun semua seperti menyulut perasaan marah masing-masing dari kami.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti betapa khawatirnya Aku padamu! Bayi kita! Hepatitismu! Mengertilah sedikit, Sakura!" Serunya begitu lantang hingga aku terlonjak kaget, selalu saja penyakitku, aku menggeretakkan gigiku kentara emosi telah membludak didalam sana. Kuremas bagian depan baju terusan yang kugunakan, pada bagian perutku yang besar.

"Lalu kau? Apa kau mengerti aku! Aku bosan hanya berdiam diri di rumah sebesar ini, aku bosan karena harus menunggumu pulang tanpa aktifitas apapun! Aku merasa ruang lingkup gerakku terlalu di batasi!" Sergahku penuh emosi. Rasanya benar-benar sesak, kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dari sudut pandangku. Bagaimanapun aku juga membutuhkan hal-hal yang dulu selalu bebas kulakukan.

Ia menatap tajam mataku, lalu dengan desisan yang mampu membuat bulu kudukku meremang ia berkata; "Terserah, lakukan apa yang kau mau, tapi jangan mengeluh padaku jika kau merasa sakit," dan ia berlalu begitu saja, ia benar benar marah. Apa aku begitu melawannya, Sasuke membuat dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Ia begitu tegas, ia begitu harus dituruti. Aku merasakan sakit luar biasa dalam hatiku, ini menyesakkan sekali.

Menangis, aku menangis di kamar kami. Sasuke keluar dari sana tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang. Ini merupakan pertengkaran kami yang paling parah, aku bahkan ragu untuk membela diri bahwa akulah yang benar. Semua menjadi semakin menyedihkan saat aku merasa sendirian.

Satu-satunya peganganku adalah Sasuke, hati ini terasa kosong saat ia mengabaikanku. Aku meremas bagian perutku, kenapa tiba-tiba terjadi lagi, sakit yang sama. Sesuatu menghentak keras bagian rahimku, sungguh sakit sekali.

Apa ini yang aku dapatkan jika melawan Sasuke? Apakah tuhan menghukum aku karena mengabaikan peringatan suamiku sendiri, ayah dari bayiku itu tengah marah. Mengingat hal itu dalam kesakitan ini sekarang membuatku merasa semakin sendirian.

...

Makan malam di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, aku melihat Ibu dan Ayah memakan makanan mereka dengan santai. Sasuke masih terus mendiamkanku juga terlihat tanpa berniat memakan makanannya. Ia hanya mengaduknya tanpa arti, aku kembali meremas baju terusan yang kupakai saat sakit itu datang, lagi.

Padahal ini sudah berselang dua jam dari saat kami bertengkar tadi, tapi kenapa terasa semakin ngilu. Aku menarik napas pelan lalu meminum air berharap nyeri itu hilang, oh Tuhan kenapa justru makin menjadi, aku harus bagaimana. Sasuke sedang benar benar marah padaku, jika boleh aku berteriak aku ingin meminta maaf padanya sekarang! Aku menyesal melawan perkataannya, aku menyesal telah bertindak sangat egois.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku, tanganku kian keras meremas perutku yang ditumbuhi janin, bayiku, ya Tuhan... bayiku dan Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Jangan buat aku semakin takut karena membayangkan hal yang tidak diharapkan.

Saking aku kalut, tanpa kusadari tanganku yang lain meraih lengan kemeja Sasuke yang duduk disampingku. Ia lantas menoleh cepat padaku bersamaan dengan cengkraman yang kulakukan padanya, aku ingin meminta tolong, sungguh.

"A...kh..! Sasuke-kun," Desisku tanpa terkontrol, kemudian suara kursi berdecit keras tepat saat Sasuke terlihat berdiri dan meraih tubuhku.

"Sakura!" Responnya terdengar panik, aku menatap sayu mata hitamnya yang tajam, bisa kupastikan wajahku pucat pasi sekarang.

"Sas...uke... uh!" Rintihku merana, aku meraih kerah kemeja laki-laki dihadapanku, meminta tolong. Ibu dan ayah langsung menghampiriku juga, Sasuke menyampirkan tanganku di lehernya serta membopong tubuhku tanpa jeda.

"Sasuke-kun... sakit!" Erangku lagi tak tahan, mereka dengan raut panik yang kentara dengan cepat membawaku menuju ke rumah sakit. Aku tak mau melepas tangannya! Aku takut... Sangat takut, Ia membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke... kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku, tolong jangan marah... aku tidak bermaksud melawanmu, sungguh." Ucapku menyesal, menahan sakit yang seperti menindihku. Sasuke menoleh, memandangku dengan cepat sembari mengusap pipiku tanpa mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya.

"Aku tidak marah, Aku tidak marah padamu, Sakura." Jawabnya bergetar, Sasuke menenangkanku berulang kali, kalimatnya hanya mampu kujawab dengan erangan sakit yang semakin menjadi.

"Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," kataku dengan sekuat tenaga menahan nyeri, walau itu gagal karena aku sudah menangis pilu. Hal selanjutnya yang kurasakan adalah suatu cairan terasa mengalir dari paha atasku. Aku mengerang hebat mengenggam lengan suamiku, Sasuke... Sasuke... nama itu selalu terucap didalam benakku yang entah sekacau apa.

"Sakura, tenang nak." Kudengar tak hentinya ibu mertuaku mencoba membantu, tapi nihil sakitnya makin menjadi. Aku bahkan mulai merasa pasrah, alih-alih nama Sasuke yang terngiang-ngiang di otakku, sekarang aku memikirkan bagaimana bayiku selanjutnya.

"Tidak, Sakura... jangan, kumohon." Ya ampun apa yang terjadi, kenapa suara suamiku ini terdengar sangat parau.

"Ibu, ketubannya pecah," Ucapnya lagi seperti orang linglung, ketuban? Tidak mungkin! Usia kandunganku barulah delapan bulan, aku harus bagaimana... Sasuke'ku tiba-tiba bersikap aneh, suaranya parau... aku harus bagaimana, kupanggil selalu nama suamiku, Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... hingga aku tidak lagi mampu merasakan sesuatu, dan setelah itu semuanya terlupakan.

...

Aku mendengar suara bayi, disusul suara gaduh di sekitarku, aku tidak tau itu apa namun seperti mimpi. Perlahan aku membuka mata, cahaya silau langsung menembus kornea, rasanya sangat perih sekali.

"Sasuke," Panggilku pelan, suaraku serak dan tenggorokanku terasa kering. Aku hanya melihat dia disini, lalu bayi tadi dimana, Apa aku benar-benar hanya bermimpi? Benakku.

"Sakura," Suara bariton itu, Sasuke menggenggam erat jemariku saat ini. Ia menatapku penuh tatapan hangat, aku memandang seluruh ruangan, aku masih disini, rumah sakit, tanganku meraba perutku, rata? Seharusnya di sana ada gundukan bulat buah cintaku bersama Sasuke kan? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin kehilangannya kan, tidak... aku tidak mau, bayi Uchiha'ku.

"Sasuke-kun... Anak kita," ucapku bergetar, tak bisa membayangkan apapun. Aku ketakutan sekali, "Anak kita... Sasuke! Jawab aku!" Pekikku parau.

Sasuke masih hanya diam, hingga dia mengusap kepalaku dan membisikkan sesuatu. Mataku seketika terpejam mendengar kalimatnya, air mataku jatuh tumpah ruah dikedua pipiku. Kubekap mulutku dengan tangan dan kemudian aku meraih punggungnya erat-erat. Sasuke mengecupi bagian kepalaku berkali-kali disertai usapan-usapan lembutnya dirambut merah mudaku.

Setelah aku menghentikkan tangisanku, ia mengangkat tubuhku, membawaku menuju suatu tempat.

Dan disinilah kami berdiri menatap kotak kaca yang di huni seseorang, kecil, putih dan menawan.

"Bayiku?" Sasuke mengangguk dengan seulas senyum kecil. Tanpa bisa aku membendung perasaan lega yang sama seperti ketika Sasuke membisikkanku kalimat bahwa anak kami selamat di ruang rawatku tadi, aku menitikkan air mata haru. Bayiku banar-benar ada disana, di dalam ruang inkubator yang berfungsi untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya. Bayi Uchiha'ku... ia hidup dan selamat.

"Ia baik baik saja, hanya saja karena kelalaian kita ia prematur, Sakura." Kata Sasuke pelan, aku hanya mengangguk kecil, ini lebih dari cukup. Melihat ia bernapas disana adalah anugerah paling indah yang tuhan berikan untukku.

Aku mengusap air mataku dan lantas memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh harap, "Kapan ia akan keluar dari sana?" Ucapku. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hari ini," jawabnya membuatku mengeryit, bingung akan kalimatnya barusan.

"Kau tidur terlalu lama Sakura, kau tidur selama empat puluh lima hari, apa kau bermimpi indah?" Ujarnya kemudian, aku lantas menutup mulutku dengan tangan, apa maksudnya aku koma? Selama empat puluh lima hari. Ya Tuhan... terimakasih karena engkau memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup hingga sekarang.

Sasuke mencium keningku lembut dan aku kembali menangis bahagia, tangisan ini menjadi memontum paling mengharukan dalam hidupku. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke memajukan wajahnya kedepan, melumat dengan dalam bibirku yang masih mengisak. Aku tanpa ragu membalas tiap lumatannya, demi tuhan aku merindukan sentuhan ini. Ciuman Sasuke yang hangat dan lembut, ia masih memangut bibirku dalam-dalam hingga air matanya turun perlahan.

"Terimakasih kau kembali padaku, Sakura."

"Terimakasih juga kau menjaga bayi perempuan kita dengan baik, anata." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di lehernya dan dengan gerak lamban ia mengecup bibirku, lagi.

Lihatlah betapa Tuhan begitu baik padaku, aku mengusap air mata Sasuke saat ia melepas tautan bibir kami. Kuberi ia senyum terbaikku, dan meski aku yakin suaraku parau juga serak, aku tetap berucap;

"Putrimu ada disini, ia akan mengolokmu jika ia melihat ayahnya yang tampan menangis," akhirku dengan kekehan ringan, tanpa mampu menahan tangisku juga.

"Namanya Sarada, Sakura."

"Sarada?"

"Ya, bayi Uchiha kita yang sempurna," Sasuke kemudian menciumku lagi, lagi dan lagi. Menyalurkan kerinduan kami yang begitu besar, kasih kami... cinta kami, adalah Uchiha Sarada.

THE END.

...

Note:

Hai semua... sebelumnya aku ingin berterimakasih untuk kalian yang telah mereview fanfic saya kemarin, terimakasih untuk apresiasi kalian untuk fic 'What do you want from me' saya tidak menyangka kalo tulisan aku yang itu bisa mendapat tanggapan baik dari readers.

Sekali lagi salam kenal... mumgkin ada yang bersedia mampir ke fanfic kedua saya ini hehe.

Untuk semua tanggapan, kritik dan saran yang kalian tuangkan untukku, aku ucapkan terimakasih.

Author: UchihaHakun


End file.
